


Night Crawler

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Written for the Hallowe'en Reverse Micro Bang at Spn_BigPretzel.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Night Crawler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Prompt picture by jdl71  
> [](https://imgur.com/aGvbwWH)
> 
> My muse took jld71's wonderful art and put a bit of an alternative spin on it ...
> 
> Something is lurking in the dark; the dark corners of the Men of Letters bunker!

The Winchesters had suspected there was an interloper in the bunker for some time. They had no idea how it got in there, and they didn’t care, but they wanted it out.

Dean had first heard it in the watches of the night when he’d crept into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Sam had heard it the following night when he’d pulled an all-nighter researching the brother’s latest hunt. Castiel heard it every night as he wandered alone through the bunker’s shadowy halls watching over Sam and Dean as they slept.

Scrabbling, skittering. Claws on echoing flagstones. 

It was menacing, threatening, unwelcome. Hiding in dark spaces, peering out of secret cracks; a pair of sinister, secret, beetle-black eyes watching the Winchesters. Following their every move.

Dean finally saw it almost two weeks after it first made its presence known, and he wished he hadn’t. He hated it on sight, and he absolutely didn’t squeal like a girl as it scurried across the floor between his feet. He almost dropped the book he was carrying in shock, and instead hurled it across the bunker’s main hall, missing his target, but almost breaking Sam’s nose instead.

Now they knew what they were dealing with, they discussed ways to deal with it. They had to lure it out, trap it and kill it. They had to get the foul, mangy disease-ridden monster out of their home. Both of them would rather have dealt with a vampire – or even a horde of hungry vamps - any day.

But it was clever and it was cunning. It effortlessly eluded them and their repeated attempts to trap it. Their research came to naught at each and every attempt. It showed them no respect, no sign that it was afraid of them. In fact, it barely acknowledged their existence at all. Which all served to make Dean more and more frustrated and more and more desperate to get the disgusting creature out of the bunker. Every time he heard its claws ticking somewhere across the bunker’s floor and polluting his beautiful clean kitchen, he was more and more determined to end it. The bullet holes in the fridge door and the kitchen wall were testament to that. 

Sam kept well out of his way when Dean got the samurai sword down from the library and succeeded only in slicing off the corner of the table, but drew the line at the grenade launcher, despite Dean’s increasingly profane demands.

Eventually, after stumbling over the hole left in the floor from Dean’s abortive attempt with the sledgehammer, Sam decided it was time for the brothers to give up on the heavy weaponry and rethink their strategy. Heavy weaponry wasn’t working; perhaps they needed to resort to more basic methods of extermination.

xxxxx

The rat liked the bunker. It had lots of dark nooks to hide in, and a well-stocked larder. There were normally crumbs on the floor, and lots of old books that made great nesting material.

The bunker was generally quite peaceful as well. Apart from when one of those humans was shouting and hollering. The rat didn’t know what all the fuss was about, they didn’t seem to mind the angel that wandered around from time to time, so why should they mind him, just a small hungry rodent?

Humans were odd creatures. Big, loud, dangerous. 

And scared of a little rat.

xxxxx

Dean wormed his way behind Sam as the brothers, armed only with a mop and a size 12 left workboot, cowered against the wall before the creature.

A lithe mound of greasy grey fur, it stared curiously at them through bulbous, midnight-black eyes.

Sitting on its haunches, its nose twitched as it watched the two men engaging in a frantic, panic-stricken do-si-do in which each tried to hide behind the other whilst fruitlessly lashing out at thin air and burrowing into the corner of the wall at the same time.

The rat had only popped out of its hole looking for dinner; he didn't expect a cabaret as well.

Yes, the rat really liked the bunker.

xxxxx

end


End file.
